Beautiful Eyes
by idyllic nocturne
Summary: She drove him crazy. He drove her crazy. But those eyes...Pronoun warning.


**i·dyl·lic **adj

_1. serenely beautiful, untroubled, and happy_

_2. like an idyll, especially in having a simple, unspoiled, and especially rural charm_

**noc·turne **n

_1. a musical composition, especially for the piano, that suggests a tranquil, dreamy mood._

_2. a painting of a night scene_

Encarta® World English Dictionary © 1999 Microsoft Corporation. All rights reserved. Developed for Microsoft by Bloomsbury Publishing Plc.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Oh, look! They're beating a man in a monkey suit! La, how gay! Oh don't stop, it's charming! Don't stop!"

That's from Fantasticks. The longest running musical on Broadway… My town's theatre is putting it on, and my mom arranged for me to be props manager…

It's okay, though. The people that work at Civic are…unique characters in themselves.

This is disclaimed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Have you ever met that one person? Everything they do is annoying, no matter how simple or common it is. It could be a small habit, like nervously chewing on a fingernail, or something else that just makes you want to jump out of your chair and strangle them.

Have you ever met that one person? Everything they do is simply intoxicating. There's no other word for it. You can't help but watch, transfixed, as they twirl a lock of hair while in thought or trip and fall over a large and rather obvious box of new dishes that _just_ came in

_God_, why did she do this to him? It wasn't fair. He was supposed to be unemotional; slightly cold. So how had he transformed into this infatuated fool? It was all her fault.

It was hardly even fair. He had received no warning, no messages to show caution or to tread lightly. No, she had taken his heart and run with it.

But he would not, _could not_, let her know. A man had to maintain some dignity and pride.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

She should have known. But how could she? She had thought that she loved him, and that he loved her back. It was simple, but perfect. At least, it was perfect to her.

So how could he just break up with her? He didn't even have the decency to do it in person or on the phone. No, he had sent it in a text message.

" Hey lets break up

2 much going on

u know? "

She could _really _feel the love. He didn't even have the decency to use proper grammar! Oh, go ahead and put it right into the _Guinness Book of World Records_. Right next to the woman with the most children, there would be the picture of her, him, and the message on her phone.

Worst. Breakup. Ever.

No, not just that.

Worst. Text Message. Ever.

And what was up with her boss lately? He never used to stay in the café during their shifts, but there he was, sitting in the corner with his laptop. He wasn't even typing. Whenever he thought that she couldn't see, he would watch her.

It wasn't an unpleasant feeling. It wasn't as if she were caged. And yet, there was an incredible tension between them, building greater and greater, until she just wanted to scream.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

She knew. She had to know, or else why would she be watching him when she thought that he wasn't looking? He really didn't mind, though.

She had beautiful eyes.

Rich, dark brown, smooth and warm. When he looked into them, he felt like he was drowning in chocolate, or very strong coffee. Mmm. No, drowning couldn't be nearly as soothing- and stirring- as this.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

She must have been dreaming.

Why else would he come over, and just look at her? He—

He wasn't about to kiss her, was he?!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

She tasted, not surprisingly, of strawberries. And chocolate. Had she been begging from Keichirro lately? That would explain the "missing" desserts.

He pulled back, using all of his self-restraint not to kiss her again.

What had he just done?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

What had he just done?

She stared at him. He—he just—

She could slap him.

Where would the fun be in that, though? Besides, he would probably make her work without pay. Sure, it was illegal, but she didn't doubt that he could easily wade through the legal system and come out unscathed.

"Shirogane?"

"Hmm?"

"Why?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Why? Why in hell hadn't he done it sooner should be the question! What did she mean, why?

"Guess you'll have something to think about while you clean up tonight, Strawberry."

As he made his rather hasty retreat, Ryou stole a look back at Ichigo. She was staring at the place where she stood, her fingers on her lips.

He smiled slightly to himself. Three, two, o—

"Hey, Shirogane! What do you mean while I clean up tonight? Tonight's not my turn to—argh! You're such a jerk!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

He was such a _jerk_ to her, sometimes. But now that she thought about it, he really did have stunning eyes…


End file.
